Cuando las estrellas se esconden
by Okami Moony
Summary: Remus se despide de Tonks y de Teddy antes de la batalla de Hogwarts.


**Reconozco que alguna lagrimilla se me ha escapado al escribir este fan fiction... Pero bueno, espero que os guste :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Si me perteneciese a mí habría cambiado algunas cosillas xD**

* * *

Fue Kingsley quien les envió el mensaje a través de un patronus. Aquel mensaje que tanto Remus como Tonks sabían que tarde o temprano llegaría. Consciente del reciente nacimiento de Teddy Lupin, Kigsley solo convocó a Remus en Hogwarts en cuestión de tres horas; sería entonces cuando comenzase la batalla _definitiva_. Quedar excluida de aquello le molestó a Tonks. Ella era una auror y miembro de la Orden; también era su deber luchar. Pero por otro lado, entendía la postura de Kingsley. Remus lo vio como lo correcto, ya que no permitiría que su hijo pudiese quedarse huérfano.

Remus se había vestido y preparado sin prisas y silenciosamente, bajo la asustada mirada de Tonks. Cada vez que pasaba delante de ella, le daba un beso en la frente para intentar tranquilizarla. Días atrás la había conseguido convencer para que, cuando él tuviese que marcharse, se quedase con Teddy en casa de su madre, argumentando que así la espera sería menos angustiosa. Pero en realidad, lo que Lupin quería era asegurarse de que Tonks no se involucraba en la batalla.

Andromeda abrazó a Remus y le deseó con total sinceridad buena suerte; luego abandonó el salón para dejarles intimidad mientras se despedían. Tonks apenas había pronunciado palabra desde que llegó el mensaje.

Remus se acercó a la cuna de Teddy, que dormía profundamente bocarriba y con los puños cerrados. Deseaba poder cogerle en brazos, pero no quería que se despertase. Se inclinó sobre su hijo y con suma delicadeza le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Papá te quiere mucho –susurró con un tono de voz tan bajo que Tonks, que tan solo estaba a dos metros y medio de ellos, apenas conseguía oír un murmullo–. Y siempre estará contigo.

Le retiró al niño un mechón de cabello azul de los ojos y luego, con semblante afligido, se incorporó. No quiso darse la vuelta porque no se veía capaz de despedirse de Tonks.

Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, fue ella la que se había acercado a él. Finalmente giró sobre sí mismo y se dejó perder en los ojos color miel de su mujer.

–Remus…

Él le agarró los codos y la acercó más a él. La bruja suspiró.

–Remus, sé que no puedo pedirte que no vayas –dijo con voz segura–. Pero quiero que me dejes ir contigo.

En realidad, le habría gustado decirle _quédate conmigo_, pero sabía que Lupin _debía_ ir a la batalla; y no quería ponérselo más difícil de lo que ya era para él. Además, en el momento en el que esas palabras saliesen de su boca, se sentiría como una traidora.

El hombre lobo negó con la cabeza.

–No –el tono de su voz sonó particularmente firme.

–¿Crees que puedo quedarme aquí, esperando, sin saber si estás vivo o si… has… –la voz se le quebró ante aquella frase que no era capaz de terminar. Tampoco era capaz de pensar en ello sin que la angustia la consumiese. No pudo evitar pensar en su madre y en el irrefutable hecho de que nunca podrá superar la muerte de Ted.

–Shh… –Lupin la abrazó dulcemente, y Tonks enterró la cara en su pecho.

–No _puedo_ perderte –susurró.

–Y no lo harás –se separó escasos centímetros de ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente–. Todavía te quedan muchos años para aguantarme –bromeó arqueando una ceja, decidido a animar el ambiente.

Ella compuso una media sonrisa y le besó justo debajo de la oreja; las manos se dirigieron a su cabeza y juguetearon con su pelo. Remus gimió satisfecho. Tonks deslizó los labios hasta los de él, saboreándolos lentamente y acariciándolos con la lengua.

El hombre lobo profundizó el beso y colocó las manos en la cintura de Tonks, acariciándola con las yemas de los dedos, haciéndole cosquillas. Ella ahogó una risita contra la boca de su marido.

La noche anterior hicieron el amor despacio, sabiendo que estaba a punto de desatarse una batalla difícil, crucial y definitiva para la comunidad mágica. Lo que no sabían era _quiénes_ podrían caer en el camino. Después, habían estado hablando despreocupadamente sobre el futuro de Teddy: deseaban oír a su hijo decir por primera vez _papá_ y _mamá_, querían verle dar sus primeros pasos y acompañarle al andén 9 y 3/4 cuando cumpliese los once años. Deseaban verle crecer.

La realidad les trajo de vuelta de golpe cuando Teddy gimoteó en sueños.

Remus y Tonks se inclinaron sobre la cuna un poco preocupados y la mecieron suavemente. El niño tardó escasos segundos en tranquilizarse.

Se quedaron un breve lapso de tiempo observando a su hijo, sobre todo porque no querían que llegase el momento en el que debían separarse.

–Tengo que irme –la voz de Lupin sonó más dolida de lo que esperaba.

Algo en el interior de Tonks se desgarró al oír aquella frase. Le cogió las manos y le besó las palmas.

–Vas a volver, Remus –dijo con los ojos cerrados y aspirando su aroma–. Vas a volver porque te estaré esperando. Vas a volver por mí y porque Teddy quiere estar con su padre.

El hombre lobo compuso una sonrisa, pero se desvaneció en seguida por una expresión seria y segura. Sujetó la cara de Tonks con ambas manos, acariciando los pómulos con los pulgares y eliminando algunas lágrimas que habían comenzado a deslizarse por su rostro.

–Dora, si me pasase algo…

–No –ella negó con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos–. No. Ni se te ocurra _despedirte_ de mí –la voz sonó con un pequeño deje de histeria, y más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

–Te quiero –dijo con voz dulce y con ojos brillantes–. Perdóname por todo el daño que haya podido causarte –puso dos dedos sobre los labios de Tonks cuando vio que iba a decir algo–. Tú, en cambio, me has hecho muy feliz cuando menos lo merecía. Te quiero muchísimo, Nymphadora.

Sollozando, Tonks le rodeó el cuello con los brazos como si así pudiese retenerle, no dejando que nadie le pudiese hacer daño. Él le devolvió con ganas aquel _último_ abrazo; y para entonces, Tonks ya había tomado una decisión a la que tanto Andromeda como Lupin se opondrían firmemente, pero ella no se veía capaz de hacer otra cosa. Simplemente, no _podía_.

Le besó repetidamente en los labios, susurrando entre beso y beso, todo lo que ella le quería.

Finalmente tuvieron que separarse y Remus le acarició por última vez el rostro antes de guardarse la varita dentro de la túnica. Miró una vez más a su hijo y salió por la puerta en cuestión de segundos; sin tener tiempo para ver cómo el pelo de su mujer adoptaba un triste color castaño.

Justo en el momento en el que Remus desapareció de su vista, a Tonks se le puso la piel de gallina: sentía un frío que no había sentido en su vida. Cerró los ojos e intentó expulsar la idea de que era una señal de mal presagio.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
